<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ways to say 'I love you' by ToasterTale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236495">Ways to say 'I love you'</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToasterTale/pseuds/ToasterTale'>ToasterTale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, M/M, Or romantic, Soul stuff, can be viewed as either queerplatonic, or whatever type of established relationship you want really</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:35:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToasterTale/pseuds/ToasterTale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has their own ways to express love. Even if Error can be ridiculous sometimes, Ink understands him like nobody else.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Error/Ink, Ink/Error, Sans/Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>204</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Cheek Nuzzles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Due to a Twitter pool with fatal results (71 votes, 50.7% on Cheek Nuzzles, and 49.3% for Forehead Kisses) this has two chapters - they are basically the same apart from a minor change at the start. Outside of that they are identical. Choose wisely!</p>
<p>Treat it as life partners, as romance, or whatever you would like, but remember that first and foremost they are friends! :) Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Before they became closer, Ink didn't think about it too much. About how it would feel like to fall asleep next to Error and wake up with his face being the first thing he sees.</p>
<p>And while he liked the former, it was really waking up with his bedmate by his side that he loved the most.</p>
<p>A good start at explaining why was stating that Error wasn't very good at waking up. His body had the skill, but his mind always lagged behind. He didn't think twice about his choices and automatically did things he wanted, without considering the consequences. His words were said without any filter, straight from his soul. He would deny everything after properly waking up of course, but Ink knew he remembered.</p>
<p>Today it was Ink that woke up first.</p>
<p>'Lucky,' he thought. Error's relaxed expression as he was sleeping was the most adorable sight. He decided that the time to wake him up was right.</p>
<p>He leaned over Error, getting a better look at his face. He looked from his cute, heart shaped nose to his mouth, and then his closed eyesockets; markings resembling perpetual tear streams flowing down his cheeks.</p>
<p>He would do his best to make sure Error never had to cry.</p>
<p>He couldn’t help but lean in to nuzzle these cheeks. He rubbed his face against Error’s, trying to give him affection without waking him up too abruptly. He briefly thought whether Error would find it ticklish if he was awake, as he suddenly found himself swooped into a hug, firmly pressed against his friend.</p>
<p>"G'morning, Inky," mumbled Error, barely audible, but gentle and sweet.</p>
<p>"Good morning, sunshine. Ready for the brand new day?" Ink tried to keep his voice down, but he wasn't exactly known for being good at containing his excitement.</p>
<p>"Five more minutes. Mm, you are warm, gimmie some."</p>
<p>Ink only laughed and hugged Error tighter.</p>
<p>"I love you, Ink."</p>
<p>And Ink knew that Error meant it. Without his jacket, the bright, blue glow of his soul was immediately apparent, fueled by his heartfelt affection. Ink only wondered how many times in the past had it shined for him like his own star without him knowing - hidden beneath layers of clothes.</p>
<p>"I love you too, Glitchy. You are pretty warm yourself, you know? Might as well make it ten minutes." He nuzzled Error's cheek, trying to get even closer to him, intertwine their limbs, flush together any part of their bodies he could.</p>
<p>In the end ten minutes wasn't enough.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I did no such thing, Squid. Stop confusing your fantasies with reality. I let you a bit closer to me and it already messes with your head," spat Error.</p>
<p>"Oh, then why are you blushing? Are you sure you believe what you are saying?" Ink was laughing, not bothered by the Destroyer's antics. "Let's see then... What do you have to say about this?"</p>
<p>In one swift movement, Ink unzipped Error's jacket. Yet again, Error's soul was shining bright, exposing Error’s emotions. Ink's hands were quickly slapped away, glitched screaming filling the room.</p>
<p>“Bastard!!!”</p>
<p>"What do I do with you?" laughed Ink.</p>
<p>"You keep your hands to yourself!"</p>
<p>"Are you sure? You seemed pretty content having them rub your back this morni-"</p>
<p>"INK!"</p>
<p>Ink just burst out laughing. He couldn’t get over how ridiculous Error could be. He would often put on a show even though for a very long time already they have been going to sleep together in the same bed, cuddling under the stars in Outertale or sharing horrifyingly big desserts - which included feeding each other, often because Error ‘accidentally got some of these disgusting berries on his side of the plate’ or ‘the stuff on Ink’s fork looks tastier than his and he wants it’. Ink thought that it probably looked tastier because that fork was in his mouth, but decided not to break the news to Error.</p>
<p>“Let me be close to you,” said Ink in a soft voice. “Please.”</p>
<p>He waited for Error to make up his mind, and after a while he heard a stifled sigh. Error was looking to the side, trying to avoid Ink’s gaze, but at this point he learned that the sigh <strong>was</strong> Error’s answer, as indirect and subtle as possible.</p>
<p>He smiled, slowly moved forward and reached out his hand to gently place on Error’s chest, just above the blue glow. The soul responded to him, the glow intensifying as he softly stroked Error's sternum.</p>
<p>And it affected him. It always did.</p>
<p>He couldn’t help it; he couldn’t help but feel deeply moved, because how could he not when Error was open in front of him like this?</p>
<p>He used to feel sad that he couldn’t do the same for Error.</p>
<p>When Error heard that, he said that his eyelights turning soul-shaped was just as special. He didn’t even try to pretend or deny anything, and he definitely wasn't sleepy.</p>
<p>And because of that, Ink wasn’t sad anymore.</p>
<p>He was sure his eyelights were soul-shaped right then, given how much he felt for his best friend at that moment. He was wondering if Error trying to steal glances at his face every time he thought he wasn’t looking was related.</p>
<p>“Error...” started Ink. He continued rubbing small circles on his partner’s chest, enjoying the warmth his soul provided. “I adore you, you know? As stubborn as you can be.” Seeing Error forget how to breathe, he couldn’t help but chuckle.</p>
<p>“Weirdo,” scoffed Error once he managed to get himself together. He did his best to act indifferent, but Ink thought that if the quickening rhythm of his soul was anything to go by, he was nowhere near calm.</p>
<p>Ink was fine with him refusing to admit certain things aloud. Actions spoke louder than words, and Error never failed to make him feel loved and appreciated. Always took his needs into account.</p>
<p>Ink took one step closer, closing the gap between them. But even before he managed to embrace his friend, Error already had his arms wrapped around him, pressing his body against Ink’s, the pounding of his soul reverberating through them both.</p>
<p>And he knew that Ink could tell he was bothered, excited and not the slightest bit indifferent.</p>
<p>And Ink knew that letting him know was Error's own way of saying ‘I love you’.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Forehead Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Before they became closer, Ink didn't think about it too much. About how it would feel like to fall asleep next to Error and wake up with his face being the first thing he sees.</p>
<p>And while he liked the former, it was really waking up with his bedmate by his side that he loved the most.</p>
<p>A good start at explaining why was stating that Error wasn't very good at waking up. His body had the skill, but his mind always lagged behind. He didn't think twice about his choices and automatically did things he wanted, without considering the consequences. His words were said without any filter, straight from his soul. He would deny everything after properly waking up of course, but Ink knew he remembered.</p>
<p>Today it was Ink that woke up first.</p>
<p>'Lucky,' he thought. Error's relaxed expression as he was sleeping was the most adorable sight. He decided that the time to wake him up was right.</p>
<p>He leaned over Error, getting a better look at his face. He decided that a small kiss on the forehead is the perfect method to rise him from his sleep. Once he had his fill of Error’s sleepy cuteness, he slowly moved forward and delicately pressed his teeth to his forehead. It didn’t seem to have any effect... And giving him another one wouldn’t hurt. Ink gave Error two more small kisses, more firm this time, but before he could move away he found himself swooped into a hug, firmly pressed against his friend.</p>
<p>"G'morning, Inky," mumbled Error, barely audible, but gentle and sweet.</p>
<p>"Good morning, sunshine. Ready for the brand new day?" Ink tried to keep his voice down, but he wasn't exactly known for being good at containing his excitement.</p>
<p>"Five more minutes. Mm, you are warm, gimmie some."</p>
<p>Ink only laughed and hugged Error tighter.</p>
<p>"I love you, Ink."</p>
<p>And Ink knew that Error meant it. Without his jacket, the bright, blue glow of his soul was immediately apparent, fueled by his heartfelt affection. Ink only wondered how many times in the past had it shined for him like his own star without him knowing - hidden beneath layers of clothes.</p>
<p>"I love you too, Glitchy. You are pretty warm yourself, you know? Might as well make it ten minutes." He nuzzled Error's cheek, trying to get even closer to him, intertwine their limbs, flush together any part of their bodies he could.</p>
<p>In the end ten minutes wasn't enough.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I did no such thing, Squid. Stop confusing your fantasies with reality. I let you a bit closer to me and it already messes with your head," spat Error.</p>
<p>"Oh, then why are you blushing? Are you sure you believe what you are saying?" Ink was laughing, not bothered by the Destroyer's antics. "Let's see then... What do you have to say about this?"</p>
<p>In one swift movement, Ink unzipped Error's jacket. Yet again, Error's soul was shining bright, exposing Error’s emotions. Ink's hands were quickly slapped away, glitched screaming filling the room.</p>
<p>“Bastard!!!”</p>
<p>"What do I do with you?" laughed Ink.</p>
<p>"You keep your hands to yourself!"</p>
<p>"Are you sure? You seemed pretty content having them rub your back this morni-"</p>
<p>"INK!"</p>
<p>Ink just burst out laughing. He couldn’t get over how ridiculous Error could be. He would often put on a show even though for a very long time already they have been going to sleep together in the same bed, cuddling under the stars in Outertale or sharing horrifyingly big desserts - which included feeding each other, often because Error ‘accidentally got some of these disgusting berries on his side of the plate’ or ‘the stuff on Ink’s fork looks tastier than his and he wants it’. Ink thought that it probably looked tastier because that fork was in his mouth, but decided not to break the news to Error.</p>
<p>“Let me be close to you,” said Ink in a soft voice. “Please.”</p>
<p>He waited for Error to make up his mind, and after a while he heard a stifled sigh. Error was looking to the side, trying to avoid Ink’s gaze, but at this point he learned that the sigh <strong>was</strong> Error’s answer, as indirect and subtle as possible.</p>
<p>He smiled, slowly moved forward and reached out his hand to gently place on Error’s chest, just above the blue glow. The soul responded to him, the glow intensifying as he softly stroked Error's sternum.</p>
<p>And it affected him. It always did.</p>
<p>He couldn’t help it; he couldn’t help but feel deeply moved, because how could he not when Error was open in front of him like this?</p>
<p>He used to feel sad that he couldn’t do the same for Error.</p>
<p>When Error heard that, he said that his eyelights turning soul-shaped was just as special. He didn’t even try to pretend or deny anything, and he definitely wasn't sleepy.</p>
<p>And because of that, Ink wasn’t sad anymore.</p>
<p>He was sure his eyelights were soul-shaped right then, given how much he felt for his best friend at that moment. He was wondering if Error trying to steal glances at his face every time he thought he wasn’t looking was related.</p>
<p>“Error...” started Ink. He continued rubbing small circles on his partner’s chest, enjoying the warmth his soul provided. “I adore you, you know? As stubborn as you can be.” Seeing Error forget how to breathe, he couldn’t help but chuckle.</p>
<p>“Weirdo,” scoffed Error once he managed to get himself together. He did his best to act indifferent, but Ink thought that if the quickening rhythm of his soul was anything to go by, he was nowhere near calm.</p>
<p>Ink was fine with him refusing to admit certain things aloud. Actions spoke louder than words, and Error never failed to make him feel loved and appreciated. Always took his needs into account.</p>
<p>Ink took one step closer, closing the gap between them. But even before he managed to embrace his friend, Error already had his arms wrapped around him, pressing his body against Ink’s, the pounding of his soul reverberating through them both.</p>
<p>And he knew that Ink could tell he was bothered, excited and not the slightest bit indifferent.</p>
<p>And Ink knew that letting him know was Error's own way of saying ‘I love you’.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, and sorry if there was any weird grammar! I'm not a native English speaker ;w;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>